Slipped Away
by Slayerchick33
Summary: Song fic- One night during patrol, Buffy starts to think about her mother and her mom'sdeath. When she gets home she tries to clear her head by listening to music. But it just makes it worse. Season 5- better summary inside.


****

Slipped Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Buffy the Vampire Slayer or anything that Joss Wheadon has created. Or Avril Lavinge's song 'Slipped Away'

Spoilers: The Body, and Forever. This is after the Buffy Bot episode. B/S did not happen!!!

Dedication: To one of my best friends, Rachel, who's father died 2 years ago.

Authors Note: This is my first fanfic so bare with me okay.

Summary: One night after patrol, Buffy starts thinks about her mother and her mother's death. What makes it even worse is when she listens to a song on the radio that brings back memories.

Authors Note 2: This is in Buffy's POV just to let ya'll know. Also she mentions Angel so don't be mad. I'm a B/A shipper

On with the story.................

"Dawn", I yelled as I walked into the house.

I gazed into the living room, and saw my little fourteen year old sister(also known as 'the key') watching cartoons.

" Hey Dawnie, shouldn't you be in bed?" I asked

" What? Have you even looked at the clock today? It's only 7:00."

"Oh, no wonder why there weren't that many vamps. Oh well! Anyway, I'll be upstairs if you need anything."

"OK."

As I laid down on my bed, I couldn't help but think of Mom. I don't know why. To try and clear my head, I turned on the radio to 98PXY.

" And here is the latest song by Avril Lavinge. Which is dedicated in loving memory to her Grandpa. Here is 'Slipped Away.", said the announcer dude.

_Na na_

Na na na na na na

'What the hell!' I thought, as I was about to change the station, when the word's she was singing started to remind me of...Mom.

_I miss you_

I miss you so bad

I don't forget you

Oh, it's so sad

I pulled my hand back and started to lay back with my head resting on the backboard of my bed. I pulled the stripped covers up to my chest and grabbed Mr. Gordo from the end of the bed and held him close.

_I hope you can hear me_

I remember it clearly

Memories of the day when she was taken away from me came rushing to my mind. Tears sprung in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I didn't want to cry anymore. I wanted to be the strong one again. But I couldn't.

_The day you slipped away_

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

_Na na_

Na na na na na na

It was then I couldn't hold back the tears. They fell like running rivers. And I couldn't stop them. Flashes of when I found her on the couch that afternoon sprang into my mind. It was just so sudden. The house seems so empty without her.

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

Goodbye on the hand

I wish that I could see you again

I know that I can't

Dawn and I still have pictures of her. But we put them all away. We both couldn't look at her smiling face without breaking down. So Willow, Xander, Anya, and Giles helped us put away things that reminded us of her. Maybe one day we'll be able to take them out again. Maybe.

_I hope you can hear me_

I remember it clearly

"Mommy!", I cried, "Why did you have to go!" I was now sobbing uncontrollably. What I needed right know was her. Now nothing is the same without her. I miss everything about her. Her smile, her laugh, even the way she greets you like you've been gone for years.

_The day you slipped away_

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

I wish this was all just a nightmare. I wish that she would wake up and be fine. Every single day I ask why. Why did she have to go? Why was it so sudden? And most importantly, why did this have to happen to her?

_I've had my wake up_

Won't you wake up?

I keep asking why

I can't take it

It wasn't fake

It happened you passed by

But there is no use to try and bring her back. She's gone now. In a better place. Even though Dawn still says that she belongs with us. With her only daughters. But now, she is never coming back. Even though everyone wants her to. I just miss her so much.

Now you're gone

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere I can't bring you back __

I couldn't cry anymore. The sobs just took over. They wouldn't stop. It was like all of my tears have been used on my mom. Before, they were used on Angel. My one true love. Who was there for me when she went down under.

_Now you're gone_

Now you're gone

There you go

There you go

Somewhere you're not coming back

I then smile. To know that I am the luckiest girl on earth. To have a mother beyond words to tell what she was like. Joyce Summers. My mother.

_The day you slipped away_

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

The day you slipped away

Was the day I found

It won't be the same

Oh

I then laid back down. The moment my head hit the pillow, sleep over took me. Dawn must have saw that I was asleep because I couldn't hear any music.

Na na

Na na na na na na

That night I had the strangest dream. It was almost life like. An angel came down and whispered "I'll never leave you" to me. It sounded just like Mom. I could almost smell her hair and feel her kiss my forehead goodnight. It was that real. Maybe it was.

I miss you

Did you like it?

Please R&R

Please don't write anything bad!!=D

Slayerchick33 __


End file.
